


Ferris Wheel

by hxllosweetie (glassandroses)



Series: Doctor Who Blurbs [12]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Carnival, F/M, Ferris Wheels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/hxllosweetie
Summary: The Metacrisis Tenth Doctor and Rose Tyler ride the Ferris Wheel at a town carnival.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Doctor Who Blurbs [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910422
Kudos: 3





	Ferris Wheel

"Rose. Rose. You stop that right now. This body does not regenerate and I haven't lived this half human life to the fullest."

Rose rolls her eyes but stops rocking the Ferris Wheel gondola anyway. "It's not even that bad, Doctor. A little fun never hurt anybody." When she settles in her seat, it rocks again.

" _Rose Tyler, we are at the top of this ferris wheel and I will not fall to my death at this bloody carnival!_ " he shouts suddenly.

Everyone in hearing range is either muttering about the madman on the Ferris Wheel or giggling at him. Fantastic. He grabbed Rose's hand for comfort, as he always did nowadays.

Rose, barely containing her laughter, kisses the back of his hand and smiles up at him cheekily. "You don't think I'd let you fall, do you?"

He pauses, "Well, no."

"Then calm down and enjoy the view, you daft alien." She laced her fingers through his and leaned on his shoulder, enjoying the serene moment. The Ferris Wheel gondola is completely still now, and the moonlight shining down over the carnival illuminates the view. "There. Happy now?"

He leaned in close, pressing his soft lips to hers. Rose hummed into the kiss, pulling him closer by the lapels of his coat. They ignore the soft cooing and grunts that come from the carts behind them. He finally pulled away and his head atop hers. "Absolutely."


End file.
